leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Olaf/@comment-130.43.10.55-20120630122011/@comment-216.232.229.16-20120630221552
plenty of armor in that build for sure. However, it's a good idea to be flexible, depending on what lane you're taking, sometimes for solo top (the lane I'm assuming you're taking) depending on what opponent you could be facing, it may be better to take something else. Boots + 3 pots are a viable option, cloth armor + 5 pots is also an option, I've even heard of some taking a null-magic mantle when facing an AP top, dorans shield may give continuous free health in the form of hp regen, but pots will give more regen quicker early on, which can give a hand in helping you win lane. As for boots, berserker shoes are a good offensive option if you're sure you're going to steamroll, but frankly, merc treads are still one of the best options for boots, even though you do have your ultimate, you're not going to be using your ult -every- single time you get CCed, between the tenacity and the magic resist, two incredible stats, it's worth picking up often. Ninja tabi are another fair choice if you're facing down several AD heavy champs. Getting a phage early is a good choice, however if you just build health, you'll find your damage and survivability dropping off fairly early. Many people suggest getting wriggles at this point, it gives you three great stats that benefit you -very- well, attack damage, armor, and most importantly the -lifesteal- which will give you so much sustain along with your Q, as well as a passive that will help with farm or pushing, it essentially wins you the lane in most cases if used smartly. Since that one is a cheap item, It's fine completing it early along with boots, but you can get two or three "component" items before you start finishing your next item, this rounds out his effectiveness a bit more. Personally, when I play, this means a giant's belt, a chain vest, and a negatron cloak - you already have incredible damage, so it's fair to go a bit tanky at this point. If you didn't get a wriggles - a vamp scepter may be something to consider. Now, while finishing frozen mallet seems tempting for that sweet passive, building into a warmogs at this point will let you start farming up its bonus health and regen, then you can turn that chain vest into an atmas for a massive boost to your damage, because at this point, between your W and atmas, you -already- have a free bloodthirster, essentially. This is how I like to build him, personally. by the time you've got your resistance items mid-way, you're starting to feel invulnerable, once that warmogs is up, it's going to be a pain in the ass for anyone to take you down. Oh, you can switch out negatron cloak for a hexdrinker if you want. Generally, the warmogs, atmas, and wriggles are key choices on him, but the rest of the build can be very flexible. Some even pick up a trinity force instead of the mallet.